ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiriyama Yuki
Kiriyama Yuki (桐山 雪, Kiriyama Yuki) also known as Yuki, is a character in Niji no Nichijou Universe. She enrolls as a student in the local school while she also works as a Shrine Maiden in the local temple by the edge of the city. Appearance Yuki could commonly be seen with a black and white outfit similar to that of a Shrine Maiden's even during her times at school -- it is believed that she received a special permission from the Headmaster so she's allowed to go to school dressed in her common Shrine Maiden uniform. Yuki has a light-violet colored eyes and shoulder-length cream-colored hair. She doesn't frequently wear any ornaments or accessories for her hair, but she could be seen with a hair clip shaped like a cat's face from time to time. While working in the local temple, she could also be seen carrying a typical gohei around. At times, her Shrine Maiden outfit also changes to a one with detached sleeves, a unique design that exposes her armpits. Personality Her personality is optimistic, easy-going and a bit of curious; she seems sympathetic toward many individuals and she's commonly described as dutiful who only cares of her job as a Shrine Maiden; however, she could also be serious at other times especially during her formal education at school. In itself, her main job as a Shrine Maiden in the local temple where she works is to become a kind of 'consultant' to the customers who came to visit the Shrine where she's working -- mainly giving various kind of advices regarding religious and also love life of the customers through the Divination given by the local temple. Although this is how she appears on the outside (in her common everyday life), deep inside she's actually working as an adult story writer; hiding the fact that she's actually a first year highschooler by using "Yukihime" as her pen name. So far, the only one who knows about this fact is her editor -- although it is questioned whether there are people at school who's aware about this occupation of hers. Daily Life As a Shrine Maiden As a Shrine Maiden, Yuki mainly follows the teaching of the God of Eroticism probably one of the reasons of why she's working part-time as an adult story writer. By being a Shrine Maiden, Yuki is able to summon the power of the native shrine Gods and to exterminate demons with that power. However, Yuki believes that she isn't trained well enough to do this reliably and thus tend to look for a figure who's suitable to teach her how to harness her power effectively. Although Yuki is quite skillful in exorcism, she can also be easily embarrassed just like any girl and can sometimes be socially awkward, causing others to question her own way of doing things. Trivia * Although she doesn't get called to exorcise demons and various other similar business that often, it seems that she has a knack for it. And regarding that matter, she has been frequently portrayed as quite eccentric. * Yuki revealed her three sizes to be 75 cm/59 cm/81 cm. * Yuki is a member of Health Committee, given the fact that she's quite knowledgeable regarding medicinal plants and such. * Through various kind of events, Yuki could be portrayed as a kind of ditz despite the fact that she's quite smart when it comes to formal education at school. * Yuki enjoys wearing her Shrine Maiden uniform more than her common school uniform, however how she convinced the Headmaster to allow her to come to school wearing the said uniform has yet to be explained. Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Niji no Nichijou characters